Drift Kidz
by 205Deelow
Summary: An 18 year old teen gets into trouble and is forced to move to Konoha, now in a new city, he makes new friends and new rivals in a city that is a haven for illegal street racing at night where only the strong and fearless survive.
1. Transferred

**This will be the first time I've ever did a fic that's not a crossover, this will not have ties to any of the Midnight Club stories in any way, shape, or form.**

**I wanted to do this story after watching **_**The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, **_**and after spending the summer with my friends in Tokyo, Japan last year, so I'll be sprinkling in some of the things I've seen and experienced.**

**And with that, sit back and enjoy reading….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….**

**Bold- **Change of scene, date, and time, character POV, Narrations.

_Italics- _Thoughts, flashbacks, TV, radio, letters and text.

*Sound affects*

**Saturday, August 6****th****, 2011.**

**North Pacific Ocean; 11:45 p.m.**

**With Deangelo….**

The atmosphere was quiet and peaceful inside the airplane; around this time most of the passengers have fallen asleep after the staff members cut the lights off, leaning my head up against the wall I stared out of the small window endlessly as sleep started to overtake my body. The music playing on my mp3 player ("Tour of Venice" off the Assassin's Creed 2 soundtrack) just added to the beautiful scenery that I saw.

Outside the moon shined so full and brightly in the clear and starlit sky as it reflected off the ocean floor thousands of feet below, it was a beautiful sight to see and it was the last thing I saw as I finally closed my eyes and within a few minutes I drifted away.

_**Flashback to a few months earlier…**_

_**Birmingham, AL.**_

_**Tuesday, May 17**__**th**__**, 2011.**_

_**Family courthouse; 12:00 p.m.**_

_**With Deangelo and Laura….**_

_My mother and I sat inside the office as our lawyer went through his paperwork in his suitcase, after the court ruling the judge managed to throw away the severe charges that were pressed against me and kept the ones that were less severe._

_But even with the less severe I was gonna serve jail time for about a year or two, which is something that both my mother and I didn't want happening, "Okay….after a long discussion with the judge I managed to cut a deal," the lawyer informed, as he adjust his glasses, "We're gonna transfer you to another state and school, you stay there until you graduate, as long as you do this you'll avoid going to jail."_

"_That seems like a good deal." My mother said._

_I gave my mother a look like she was crazy, "Yeah if we had the finances to move to another state," I added, "And you said yourself that you didn't want to move at all."_

"_Deangelo, what other choice do you have?"_

_After a few minutes of my mom and I arguing back and forth the lawyer cleared his throat and intervened, "Look Deangelo, I know you're worried about your mother…..but she does have a point, I mean this is the only choice you have right now." He said._

_I sat silent in the chair trying to think of some kind of plan to avoid from putting my mother and myself in even more of a handle, I glanced down at my cellphone that had a photo of my dad as a wallpaper, within minutes an idea came to me._

"_Instead of transferring me to another state, you think you can transfer me to another place overseas?" I asked breaking my silence._

"_What you got in mind?" the lawyer asked._

"_Konoha…think you'll be able to transfer me there?"_

_**End of flashback….**_

**Sunday, August 7****th****, 2011.**

**Konoha National Airport; 8:00 a.m.**

After getting my luggage from the terminal I headed outside to see the employees taking my vehicle out the back of the airplane, I owned a second generation Mazda RX-7 (FC3S) that I got from a salvage yard two years ago, after I got my driver's license, when my friends and I got a good look at the vehicle we were extremely impressed at how moderately tuned it was.

Turn to find out the previous owner was a die-hard street racer just like me, who put a lot of time and effort into the RX-7, in order to avoid the attention of the police he made it into a sleeper car (side note: a sleeper car is a vehicle that's been modified on the inside and under the hood, but everything else is stock on the outside) which was pretty wise on his part.

One day the owner had an accident when a pedestrian went through a red light and crashed into the left front side of the FC, this damaged the suspension system very badly and the owner of the FC himself was hurt in the process.

He suffered pretty bad injuries and had to undergo surgery after which he had to stop working on his car for a while, unfortunately he never got a chance to ever work on the FC again, for he had passed away due to accidentally overdosing himself on pain medications that the doctors gave him after his surgery.

His parents had the vehicle towed out of the garage because it made them think about their son too much, my friends and I took the FC and managed to install another suspension system that we got out of the same salvage yard.

Under the hood is a twin turbocharged rotary engine that pushes out 375 horsepower, and inside were two bucket seats from Sparco, a detachable racing steering wheel (also from Sparco), extra gauges, and a titanium shift knob. The FC didn't have a body kit but it did have black 17 inch rims from Enkei Performance Series, behind it were aftermarket brakes from Brembo and finally a brand new exhaust and muffler kit from Borla.

"_There's still a lot I need to do." _I thought looking at the royal blue colored tuner as the employee parked the vehicle in front of me and got out; taking a closer look at the left side I notice that the front wheel was giving off a negative camber affect.

"I'm gonna need a front end alignment real soon, fuck…I wish I knew somebody that can do suspensions, I'm not real good with something like this and I don't have the finances to go to a professional mechanic," I muttered, "And dad is more along the line of tuning engines and dealing with electronics."

Looking out miles away were numerous of skyscrapers towering over the downtown area of Konoha, this city was large it was almost larger than Birmingham and Tokyo combined, a few miles away just north of the city was a mountain pass that was called Mt. Konoha one of the largest passes in the city so far.

"_I think I'll check out Mt. Konoha later on." _With that last thought I got into the FC and drove out of the airstrip and onto the semi busy roadway, heading to my destination.

Entering onto a nearby freeway I noticed most of the signs were in Japanese fonts, which is no problem considering that I know how to read and speak Japanese, thanks to one of my friends helping me out.

With the press of a button the GPS that was on the dashboard came to life as I started putting in the coordinates, "Hmm, dad said that his house is on Sarutobi Boulevard." I muttered trying to pay attention to the road and the GPS at the same time.

My father informed me that he was just a few blocks away from Konoha High School, the school that I'll be attending tomorrow; the only thing that makes me smile about this school is that students can wear whatever they want to wear so I don't have to worry about getting a uniform.

**Sarutobi Boulevard; 8:49 a.m.**

"Wow this place is nice." I said, mesmerized at the scenery.

The neighborhood had beautiful houses some of which were newly built and had fresh wooden fences built around them, the fully bloomed cherry blossom just added to the beauty around here as the sakura pedals flowed and tumbled to the ground.

I managed to pass by a park that had a giant lake in the middle of it, not a lot of people were hanging around just yet for it was still early in the morning, "Man who would've thought that Konoha would have a lot of awesome spots to hang out at." I murmured.

Up ahead was none other than Konoha High School, as I drove by I took a quick glance at building itself, the place was bigger than Carver High School (the school that used to attend back in Birmingham).

The building had four, maybe five floors, a baseball field, soccer field, football field and an outdoor swimming pool.

"_So this is it huh?"_ I thought, _"This is the school that I'll be attending."_

When I was going to Carver I caught nothing but hell on a daily basis, hopefully this won't be the case when I walk through the front doors of Konoha High tomorrow.

There was a side of me that really couldn't help but worry about the type of people that I might bump into at the school, the last thing I want is some wannabe tough guy trying to flex his muscles at me trying to put absolute fear inside of my heart, this is my last chance at making things right if I fuck this up it's over (I can forget about walking across the stage).

Just a few yards away was a medium size two story brick house with its garage door completely open, inside was a familiar black colored American muscle car, it was dad's Buick Grand National.

"This is the place right here." I said as I pulled up into the driveway and parked the tuner into the garage.

With the suitcase now in my right hand I emerged from the vehicle staring at dad's nearly completed Grand National, I couldn't believe that he turned this vehicle into a full blooded dragster, from the looks the engine it was probably a 427 big block that was bored and stroked.

The dragster had a solid black matte paintjob; inside everything was taken out and replaced with a roll cage, a bucket seat, a detachable steering wheel, new gear shift, gauges and lighter, durable windows.

The nitrous oxide and the battery were all relocated into the trunk of the car and shockingly enough, dad install a wheelie bar onto the back of the vehicle, _"Shit, just how much horsepower is this vehicle pushing that you have to go as far as installing wheelie bars!" _I thought.

Suddenly I looked up when I heard the sound of a door closing and loud footsteps, coming down the stairs was a man who had brown eyes and black colored hair that was in cornrows, he was a little tall and somewhat overweight and was wearing some faded baggy blue jean pants, brown oil stained Timberland boots, and a dirty white t-shirt.

It was Shaun Taylor, my father, a couple of years ago one of my dad's friends wanted to start an in-house tuning shop. My dad, being the financial and engine guru that he is, decided to help so he left Birmingham and came down here to Konoha. He said that he was gonna move back to Birmingham once the business officially gets up and on its feet, so far things have been moving pretty slow.

"'Sup dude." Dad greeted me as he began working on the engine of the Grand National.

"Hey dad," I said as my attention went back to the Grand National, "This is a cool whip, I'm surprised you managed to do so much to this in such a short time."

"Oh yeah, just need to check the nitrous system and that's about it," my dad stated, he looked up and saw my FC3S that was behind me, "I see you're still riding in that huh? Thought you would've thrown it in the scrapyard by now."

"You know it," I answered him as I rub my hand on the roof of the tuner, petting it like it was a dog, "This car right here man….this is my boo….and it always will be."

Dad shook his head and chuckled, "Where this love of import tuners came from, only god knows, really I don't see why you young folks like these types of cars so much. One thing is for sure you'll never see me in a tuner, I want to drive a car that can burn rubber, not burn rice."

My face scrunched up in anger at the last statement, but I pretend that I didn't hear it, _"You would say something like that, huh you V8 supercharged junkie?"_ I thought as I started walking up the flight of stairs.

"I managed to set up your bedroom; it's on the second floor, first door on the left!" My dad informed.

I walked through the living room impressed at the stuff my father had, sitting on a glass table was a 42 inch plasma screen TV with two giant speakers on the sides, underneath it was a solid black Xbox 360 and next to it, a HD DVD player with a ton of movies and video games stacked on top of it neatly.

The whole house had extremely nice carpeting, suede seats, different trophies and pictures of dad and his car hanging on the wall.

I headed up to the second floor where I saw the door to my bedroom completely open, with the flip of a switch I turned the lights on, "Wow, this ain't too bad." I said softly, looking around.

The room was pretty big and consisted of a medium sized bed, another 42 inch flat screen TV with a Playstation 3 underneath it, a couple of dressers, a large closet, and a working laptop computer with a working wireless internet router.

I placed my suitcase up against the closet door and sat down in front of the computer,_ "Better contact mom and the others and tell them I made it." _With that thought I began typing a few messages once I signed into my Yahoo account.

After spending 20 minutes of typing I sent out the last set of messages to those back home, after that I flopped down on the bed and stretched my arms out, letting out a small yawn.

I really didn't get much sleep on the airplane so I decided to take a quick nap before heading out and exploring the city, within a few minutes I slowly closed my eyelids shut and went to sleep.

_**Flashback….**_

_**Birmingham, AL.**_

_**Tuesday, May 17th, 2011.**_

_**Five Points South…**_

_**The Kozy Flavor Restaurant; 2:22 p.m.**_

_**With Deangelo…..**_

_Sitting at a nearby table I was having a conversation with a classmate of mine from school, I gave him the 411 on what was gonna happen to me concerning everything that transpired at the courthouse. Sadly my friend didn't take the news so well._

"_W-wait….you're joking right?" my friend said with disbelief on his face, "Please tell me this is a joke."_

_My friend was about my same height; he had short black hair, blue colored eyes, and was of Philippine descent. _

_He wore some solid black jean pants, a black DC t-shirt, and black DC high top sneakers; his name was Anthony Komatsu Williams._

_Anthony and I have known each other since the ninth grade; he was the one who got me into drifting and he even went as far as to tutor me, if it wasn't for him I probably would've given up on it a long time ago._

_Anthony owned a Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 that he got from his father, the vehicle was heavily tuned and it was converted into a RWD. Though he's my friend and he's about a year younger than me, I consider him a great mentor._

"_Dude I wish this was a joke, but really it was the only choice I had in order to avoid prison time," I stated to him, "If I would've turned down the deal, they would've slapped the cuffs on me and hauled me off, I'd have to repeat the 11__th__ grade again once I got out of jail and that's the last thing I want happening."_

_Anthony sat back in his chair and sighed in disappointment, his hands were tied and there was nothing he could say or do, he knew that I was stuck between a rock and a hard place that I couldn't get out of._

"_You told the rest of the crew about this?" Anthony asked._

"_Not yet," I answered, "I contacted most of them and told them to meet up here, once all of them show up then I give them the news."_

_Both of us knew that the guys wasn't gonna take this too well, I was the crews number two drifting specialist and have led the team to many victories, mostly because very little street racers did drifting…the majority of the racers in Birmingham either did sprint or circuit racing._

"_Well Deangelo," Anthony said, "In a situation like this, the only thing I can do right now is pray and wish you the best of luck."_

"_Thanks man," I replied smiling as I gave him a homie handshake, "Don't worry man, I'll be back in 2012 once I graduate and the guys still got you, so all is really not lost."_

_**End of flashback…..**_

**Later on…..**

**Mt. Konoha; 7:47 p.m.**

I did a lot of sightseeing most of the day in the downtown area of Konoha, seeing that tomorrow was the first day of school I swung by the Hidden Leaf Shopping Center and bought a handful of new clothes, shoes, and hats.

Everything was going smooth until it started to rain which lasted about an hour or two, after spending the rest of the money filling up my FC3S with high octane fuel; I decided to save the best for last and drove to Mt. Konoha.

With the night time finally here and the traffic in the area completely dwindled to none, this was the perfect time to start practicing and improving on my skills.

First I casually drove uphill and back downhill so I can recognize this course like the back of my hand, after a few minutes of inspecting the FC for any problems I started my uphill run.

*VROOM*

*VROOM*

I pressed down on the accelerator as I looked at the red colored traffic light, the one thing that had me a little worried was the fog, I never would've thought that the fog around here would get this thick all the rain we had earlier was to blame.

Most of the roads in the area were still wet so I had to be careful not to do anything reckless; driving in this type of hazardous environment is not good when behind the wheel of an FR (Front engine, Rear Wheel Drive) vehicle.

When the traffic light finally turned green I immediately put the car in first gear and got off the clutch, I pressed my right foot down on the gas pedal trying to gain as much speed as possible on the straightaway.

I quickly pressed my foot on the brake pedal as I approached the first corner, "This corner isn't that sharp, I'm gonna hold the line instead of drifting." I muttered as I did a heel-toe downshift and went around the turn.

The roar of the rotary engine echoed throughout the pass as I continued my ascension to the top, I wanted to go all out but at the same time I knew I couldn't push my vehicle too far, some of the parts on this FC were old and can't perform as well as they used to.

After drifting around the 15th corner I started to slow down, I got off the road and into a wooded area and got out of the vehicle.

I got down on my back and looked under the left-front side of the import tuner; the sight I saw alone was not pretty, _"It seems like the more I continue to drift, the more this suspension system starts to fuck up on me, looks like the ball sockets holding the control arm is starting to crack."_

Suddenly my train of thought was broken by the sounds of engines revving and tires screeching from a distance, going through the thick shrubbery I poked my head out the other side, where I was located I could fully see the whole city of Konoha along with the roadway going back down to the main entrance of Mt. Konoha.

Coming from around the corners were numerous of vehicles most of the cars were either import tuners or muscle cars, all of them were going uphill…drifting in a very synchronized way.

"Looks like this place is about to be good and active tonight." I said as I headed back to the FC, I popped the trunk open and took out a car jack and a tool box.

Even though I wasn't good with working on suspension systems, I was still gonna try to doctor up on it, but eventually in time this whole thing is gonna give way and break apart.

**Next chapter coming up: The Phantom of Mt. Konoha. **

**Peace out…**


	2. The Phantom of Mt Konoha

**I do not own Naruto….**

**Mt. Konoha; 9:06 p.m.**

**With Deangelo…..**

"Okay…I pretty much…did everything….i could do." I said trying to catch my breath, after spending about an hour or two working on the suspension system; I finally managed to get it somewhat fixed…somewhat.

All that work really took a lot out of me, at this point all I really wanted to do was go back home and get some sleep, as for the training I can do all of that tomorrow after school.

*SCREEEEEEECH*

*VROOOOOOOM*

*SCREEEEECH*

*VROOOOOOOM*

"_Huh, they're still going at it?" _I thought, _"As thick as this fog is I'm surprised nobody has crashed yet, these guys must be extremely skilled."_

While I was busy working on the FC the street racers were busy tearing up the asphalt around here, I did take a break and watched them from the side of the road for a few minutes, from the looks of it these group of racers must be some sort of team because all of the vehicles I've seen sport the same vinyl which is a white hawk.

after placing the tools and the car jack back inside the trunk I got back inside the FC, "I better go on ahead and get back on the road before another pair of racers come around the corner." I said cutting the car on.

I quickly backed out of the wooded area and out onto the street, "Okay…time to test the handling." Putting the car in first gear I pressed my foot on the gas pedal, slowly starting to gain speed.

I quickly yanked on the handbrake as I made a sharp left turn; the back end swung out as I turn the steering wheel the other way, a smile crept across my face as I came out of the corner unscathed.

Looks like that hard work doctoring up on the suspension paid off, I could control my FC somewhat normal now, most of the time the FC would drift to the left and the only way I could keep it straight was to turn the steering wheel in a certain degree.

With the headlights shining through the fog, the lights beamed onto the back of a black colored Nissan 370Z NISMO edition (side note: NISMO stands for Nissan Motorsport) that was ahead of me, as the 370Z drift around a corner I got a clear look at the side of it.

The 370Z had a very unique vinyl of a hawk that had a snake coiled around it on the sides, black colored rims, a full body kit, a small spoiler, black tinted windows and custom headlights and taillights.

After leaving the second corner I pressed my foot on the gas pedal, my curiosity started to grow as I trailed closely behind the tuner, _"Hmm, this driver can turn very well…I wonder." _

Suddenly my train of thought was broken as the 370Z pulled away from me abruptly; giving into my curiosity I decided to give chase.

The 370Z and I raced down on the straightaway at breakneck speeds until I saw the taillights glow bright red as the driver approached a third turn, I quickly did a heel-toe downshift as I turn the steering wheel to the right.

The 370Z and I were drifting on the inside lane going side by side, "Amazing…this ain't no amateur racer I'm dealing with." I said impressed with the driver's skills.

We were now speeding in the oncoming lane as we left the corner, the driver in the Z decided to go all out as the car began to pull away from me, I don't know how well tuned this car is but it can rev just as high as my FC3S. Though the fog made visibility poor it didn't stop me from letting off the accelerator and trying to pass the 370Z in front of me.

Without hitting the brake the 370Z had a hard right, drifting around the sharp corner without contersteering at all, the skills of this driver is incredible….a full throttle four-wheel drift with no countersteer what so ever.

While drifting the inside lane, passing by in the outside lane were a pair of vehicles that were going uphill, one of the vehicles was a white 2011 Ford Mustang GT500 Super Snake and the other one was a pink colored Mazda RX-8, I looked in the rearview mirror as the two cars disappeared.

I yanked the handbrake and turned the steering wheel to the left pulling off an inertial drift, we were drifting on the inside going almost 85 mph around the turn.

We entered an extremely steep downhill section of Mt. Konoha, the driver in the Z gained an abnormal amount of speed and I was right behind it trying to prevent the gap from widening even further.

This Z was trying it's hardest to prevent me from passing, I put the FC in fourth gear and swerved into the outside lane as the Z and I approached yet another turn.

The Z was holding the inside lane as it began to drift, my eyes widen as I saw the opening the tuner had left for me, "Time to move in NOW!" I shouted, I immediately slammed my foot on the brake and swerved the FC to the left, while doing so my fingers accidentally hit a switch turning the lights off.

There was enough room for me to attack from the inside lane, both the Z and I were side by side for a moment until the back tires of the Z lost their grip and the tuner spun out, I quickly cut the lights back on after I left the corner.

The last thing I saw looking back in the rearview mirror was the 370Z sitting in the middle of the road, "That racer in the Z is very skilled, it's been a while since I raced that serious." I said as I continued down the foggy roadway.

**Sarutobi Boulevard; 9:35 p.m.**

**Ping's house…..**

I walked into the living room to see my dad texting on his cellphone he was dressed up in a brown colored pinstriped suit; he wore some brown colored dress shoes, a gold colored Rolex watch on his left wrist and a brown colored Kangol hat.

He took his attention off his cellphone once he saw me walk through the room, "Ah Dee, glad you showed up," he said placing his cellphone in his pocket, "Need to talk to you for a moment."

"What's up?" I asked, going into the kitchen and reaching for a soda out of the fridge.

"Seeing that you're now living here, I want to lay down some ground rules." He stated.

I took a sip of my drink and placed it on the table, "Okay…..shoot." I simply said.

"Rule number one: you have a twelve o'clock curfew, rule number two: I have no problem with you racing and such, all I ask is for you to be careful."

I replied back with a nod as I started to walk up the stairs to my bedroom, "Oh Dealngelo….one last thing." My dad said calling out to me.

"Yeah?" I asked stopping midway on the flight of stairs.

"I'm going out with my girl tonight and we're coming back later on for some…well you know," He informed as a perverted smile crept across his face, "And during that time I don't want to be bothered."

I shook my head not really surprised at the last statement dad made, "I understand dad…I understand."

Suddenly I heard the sound of a car horn outside, my father reached into his pants pocket and put his sunglasses on, "I'm heading out peace."

I waved back at him as he went out the front door and closed it shut behind him, _"It seems like dad hasn't changed at all." _I thought as I went upstairs into the bedroom.

My mom and dad had divorced about three years ago, till this day the reason for the divorce is still unknown but I could probably take a guess, even though they were separated my father was still there for me through good times and bad.

Hopefully one day my parents will be back together again….hopefully.

I took off my shoes and t-shirt and threw them into a corner of the bedroom and fell face first into the bed, as I slowly went to sleep I thought about my first day of being a high school senior tomorrow, deep down inside I prayed that things will go smoothly tomorrow.

**The next day…**

**Monday, August 8****th****, 2011. **

**7:30 a.m.**

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock going off which I quickly turned off by hitting the snooze button, sitting up slowly I pulled the curtain back and looked outside the window to see what the weather looked like, outside were clear skies as the sun started to creep over the horizon.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth, 20 minutes later I went back into the bedroom and put on my brand new clothes I got from the mall.

I had on a pair of DC high top sneakers that were colored black, white, and green, solid white DC socks, black Evisu jeans, a black t-shirt that had the Monster Energy logo on it and a solid black fitted hat that had the Monster Energy logo on it as well.

I left out of the bedroom and went downstairs into the kitchen area, laying on the table was a small plate that had a few strips of bacon and some scrambled egg, I quickly munched down on the small plate of food before grabbing my book bag from the cabinet and heading out the front door.

Seeing that the school was a few blocks away I decided to walk instead of driving (saves me from wasting gas), I walked casually along the sidewalk admiring the beautiful cherry blossoms, the singing of the birds, and the nice cool breeze.

Across the street was a large group of students that were carrying on a conversation with one another, "Did you hear about last night?" asked one student, "They say that Sasuke was defeated on Mt. Konoha."

"No way, Sasuke Uchiha?" another student said with disbelief in his voice, "This isn't another bullshit rumor is it, remember the last time somebody claimed that Sasuke got beat?"

"_Hmm, street racers." _I thought as I continued walking down the sidewalk.

Just then I heard multiple exhaust sounds that were nearby, I quickly looked behind me and saw three vehicles coming around the corner, the first car was a 1996 Toyota Supra, the second vehicle was a Nissan GT-R R35 Vspec, and the last one was a Nissan Skyline GT-R R34.

The Supra was colored midnight blue and had a wide body kit from TRD, a carbon fiber spoiler, chrome rims, large muffler, custom lights, a carbon fiber hood and a vinyl of a gold colored dragon along the sides of it.

Not much was done to the Nissan GT-R R35, the body kit was stock and sported black colored rims from NISMO, it did have a unique orange colored paintjob along with a vinyl of a nine tailed fox on the side of it along with a carbon fiber hood.

The Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 was heavily modified; it had a solid black glossy paintjob, wide body kit, black colored spoiler, black 18 inch rims, custom dual exhaust, and custom lights. On the back of the R34 it had the words "Akuma GT-R (Side note: Akuma means devil in Japanese)" on the back of the license plate.

The three tuners drove into the parking lot area of the school, as I walked through the large front gates I glanced at the owners as they emerged from their rides.

The owner of the Supra was an older looking male (probably in his late teens) who was slightly tall, he had black hair that were in cornrows, brown eyes, and was half black and half Japanese (I think). He was wearing some baggy blue jean pants, blue high top Supra shoes, a white t-shirt that had the Toyota logo on the front, and a white bandana that was tied around his head.

The driver of the Nissan GT-R R35 was a younger male who had blue eyes and spiky blond hair, what made this kid really stand out amongst everyone was the whisker marks he had. He had on some orange baggy Dickie pants, mid top Air Force Ones that were colored black and orange, an orange t-shirt that had the Fox Racing logo on the front, and a pair of black fingerless racing gloves.

The last person who owned the R34 Skyline was also a younger male, he too was probably half black and half Japanese and his hair was colored black and sported cornrows also, he had brown colored eyes just like the first driver.

He wore a pair of solid black high top DC shoes, baggy blue jean shorts, and a black t-shirt that had the Monster Energy logo on the front.

"_Wow, those three," _I thought, _"And their cars are extremely tight, especially the R35 that the blond haired kid owns."_

Hopefully I'll get a chance to meet those three later on today, as of now my mind was focused on getting my schedule for this semester.

I walked in playing it calm and cool, though I was a little nervous considering I was a new kid and all; I walked down the brightly lit hallway staring at some of the decorations on the billboards, the lockers that were in the hallway were they type that you could open easily and not the ones where you have to turn the knob left and right to get the right code.

The door to the main office was wide open, I walked into the room only to see no one was around, I continued to walk slowly down the now narrow hallway until I reached to the principal's office.

I inhaled and exhaled slowly as I lifted my left hand and gently knocked on the metal door, "Come in." a voice said on the other side of the door.

With the twist of the knob I slowly opened the door and stepped into the room, sitting at a nearby desk was a fair skinned woman with brown eyes, she had long blond hair that's tied into two loose ponytails using purple colored bands; she wore a green colored dress and a button up shirt and some green colored high heeled shoes.

Her shirt wasn't all the way buttoned up, it was closed quite low showing her very sizeable cleavage, _"Goodnight she's the principal of this school?" _I thought gazing at her beauty, _"She's is sexy as hell."_

"Ohayo (good morning), can I help you with something?" she politely asked, as she stopped typing on her computer and focused her attention on me.

Snapping out of my train of thought I quickly cleared my throat and respond, "Ohayo…my name is Deangelo Manson, I'm the student from Birmingham, Alabama, I'm here to get my schedule." I stated as I sat down in a chair in front of her.

She began typing on her computer pulling up the information she had on me, within a few minutes she managed to print out a copy of the schedule and handed it to me, "Well Deangelo, let me start by saying welcome to Konoha High School," she said with a smile, "My name is Tsunade, if you need any help come down here anytime, I'm always here."

"Yes ma'am." I replied.

"If you want I can have one of my students show you around the school." She insisted.

"That'll be cool."

She pressed her finger on the intercom button, while she was doing that I glanced down at the classes that I was taking this semester, in first block I had history class and the teachers name was Asuma Sarutobi, second block class was advanced algebra (oh do I despise math!) taught by a teacher name Kakashi Hatake, third block class was PE and the teacher was Might Guy, and finally in fourth block was an art class taught by a teacher named Kurenai Yuhi.

Suddenly I turned around when I heard the sound of the door opening behind me, entering in the room was a young girl with bright long dark blue hair, fair skin, and white eyes with a lavender tinge to them.

She was wore a lavender tank top, black baggy cargo jeans, black Converse Chuck Taylor shoes, and a lavender bandana that was around her neck.

"_Wow….she's cute." _I thought as I started to smile.

"Deangelo this is Hinata Hyuga, she will be showing you around the school today." Tsunade informed.

I got out of the chair and shook her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Hinata-San." I said with a polite smile.

"Same here, follow me." She instructed as she escorted me down the hallway.

"So where are you originally from?" Hinata curiously asked as we walked down the semi busy hallway of the school.

"Birmingham, Alabama," I answered, "I was born and raised there."

She looked at me raising her right eyebrow, "Really? I don't know much about that area, is it a small town?"

"Nah it's quite big," I answered, "It's a very slow paced city, very peaceful."

Before Hinata could say anything there was a loud noise that came from the boys' bathroom, bursting out of the front door was a familiar blond haired kid and black haired kid that had cornrows, _"It's the boys from earlier this morning." _I thought as Hinata and I looked on.

"Hey Hinata-Chan!" the blond quickly said as him and his friend rushed past by us.

In the blonde's hand was a small pair of clippers, as the two youngsters ran down the hallway laughing loudly a teacher emerged from the bathroom with a highly visible bald spot in his head.

"GRRRR, WAIT UNTILL I GET MY HANDS ON BOTH OF YOU!" he yelled irately as he started to sprint after them.

"You know them?" I asked as we continued walking through the hallway.

"I do….the one with the blond hair and whisker marks is my boyfriend, his name is Naruto Uzumaki, and the one with the cornrows is Nikko Akusa, a friend of mine." Hinata answered as she looked back behind her, worried if her boyfriend was caught or not.

"I see." I remarked.

**Later that day….**

**Lunch period; 12:35 p.m.**

"Man fuck, I never met a gym teacher like that before." I muttered tiredly, Might Guy had the boys doing strenuous exercises while the girls (being taught by Coach Anko Mitarashi) were practicing for the up and coming volleyball season.

So far things were going smoothly around here; the history teacher was a real laid back character so I can pass his class with ease, second block class was a little slice of hell in itself, I heard nothing but bad rumors about Kakashi even though he had quite a lazy and calm personality (plus a very bad knack of showing up late).

The only friend I made so far is Hinata Hyuga, a very hard working, shy, and intelligent girl who's in the 11th grade, miraculously both she and I are in the same math class. She said that she'll help tutor me with some of the math problems. Surprisingly she revealed that she had a hobby for street racing, saying that she drove a Sileighty that her boyfriend bought her.

Sitting at a table by myself I started to munch down on some kushi dango that I bought, I looked around the giant lunch room trying to find Hinata amongst the long line of students trying to get their food, "Hey is anyone sitting here?" a voice said behind me.

I turned around to see the driver that was driving the Toyota Supra earlier today, "Nah, it's just me and only me man," I answered eating another stick of the skewered rice dumplings, "Why do you ask?"

"Well I saw you talking to Hinata earlier, so I thought you were probably saving this table for her and her friends," He explained as he sat down next to me with his plate of food, "I'm Nuchu Akusa by the way, you must be new around here?"

"_Akusa huh?" _I thought,_ "Nikko's got the same last name, him and Nuchu are probably related."_

"Yes I am, the name is Deangelo Manson, but you can call me Dee," I replied, introducing myself, "I'm from the southern part of the United States."

"Is that so?" Nuchu replied, "So what are you doing down here?"

"Ah…..some shit happened back home in Birmingham…I don't want to talk about it really."

"I understand bro, so what's Birmingham like?" Nuchu asked, changing the subject a little.

"It's a pretty big and slow paced city," I answered, "It can be a bit boring during the day time, but when the traffic clears at night, it's a different story. A lot of street racing goes on in the city."

"Do you street race?" Nuchu asked taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yep, I'm into drifting," I told him, "I've been racing since I was 16; one of my friends taught me how to drift."

Just then a young boy came rushing towards us he had short spiky brown hair and black eyes, he was wearing a white shirt that the TRD logo on the front, grey colored shorts, grey New Balance sneakers, green pair of goggles on his forehead, and a blue scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

"_I've seen this kid before, he was hanging around with Naruto in third block, Hinata said that he's related to Asuma…Konohamaru I think is the boy's name." _I thought.

"'Sup Konohamaru, got some news for me?" Nuchu asked as the brown haired boy sat next to Nuchu.

"Yeah, my spies have been listening to some of the conversations this morning in the locker room," Konohamaru informed, "Apparently Sasuke was defeated on top of Mt. Konoha last night."

Nuchu was surprised to hear this, "Shit, you for real?"

"100 percent, some of Sasuke's teammates and even his lieutenants were talking about it earlier, don't know whose Sasuke's opponent was but the crew has nicknamed the unknown racer 'The Phantom of Mt. Konoha'."

"_The Phantom of Mt. Konoha?" _I thought, _"Sounds like something out of a scary movie or something."_

"Damn, have you told Naruto and the others about this?" Nuchu asked.

"I have, they're just in much shock as you are right now." Konohamaru answered.

As Nuchu and Konohamaru continued on with their conversation, I got up and threw my empty plate in the trashcan and headed out through the double doors going to my final class.

**Meanwhile back with Nuchu and Konohamaru…..**

"What kind of car did the unknown racer drive in?" I asked Konohamaru.

"They said that the car was a blue Mazda RX-7 FC3S." he answered.

I started to laugh, "Damn now that's sad, Sasuke lost to an old school tuner, serves the fucker right!"

**With Deangelo…..**

"Let's see, Hinata said that it's the last room on the right." I muttered walking onto the second floor hallway.

Suddenly I started to hear voices coming from the library, one of them I immediately recognized right off the bat, up ahead coming out of the library was a boy who had spiky black hair that had a blue tint to it, onyx colored eyes, and light skin.

He wore a dark blue shirt, black baggy cargo pants, blue Air Force Ones, and wore a black bandana around his head.

Next to him holding his hand was a girl with long and bright pink hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She wore a custom Huston Rockets jersey, black shorts that went down to her knees, and Air Force Ones that were colored pink and red.

"_It's Sakura Haruno and her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha."_ I thought. Earlier I saw those two confronting Naruto and the others at the gym.

_**About an hour earlier….**_

_**11:00 a.m.**_

_**Gymnasium…**_

"_Hey dobe!" shouted a black haired boy as him, a pink haired girl who was holding his hand, and a small group of people behind the two walked over to Naruto and his friends who were busy playing basketball._

_I watched from the top of the metal bleachers as Naruto and Nikko turned and shot back a nasty glare at the spiky black haired teen, "What the fuck do you want Sasuke!" Naruto hissed._

"_So I see you got yourself a brand new ride," Sasuke said, "I won't lie, it's a cool car, not like it's gonna help improve your sloppy ass skills in racing though."_

_The group behind Sasuke started to laugh, "HA, you want to talk about MY skills!" Naruto retorted, "At least I didn't get my ass handed to last night on Mt. Konoha!"_

_Suddenly Naruto got punched upside the head by the pink haired girl, "Don't you dare talk to Sasuke-Kun like that, he's-" _

"_A fucking loser Sakura," Nikko said cutting her off, "Sasuke, everyone in this school may worship or fear you, but we don't. And I guess the same goes for the Phantom of Mt. Konoha."_

_At this point people were starting to crowd around as tensions grew between Naruto and his friends and Sasuke and his crew._

"_Oh shit, something tells me it's gonna get nasty in a minute here." I thought as I continued to watch the four hurl insults at each other._

_The whole situation finally came to a near breaking point when Naruto and Sasuke grabbed each other by the collar their shirts, both of their fists were clenched tightly as they were about to start throwing hands at one another, Nikko and the others were ready to fight as was Sakura and her friends._

_Finally a few teachers who heard all the commotion from the other classes, came into the gym and miraculously broke up the conflict before it turned violent, much to the onlookers' disappointment._

_**End flashback…..**_

"Sasuke-Kun, how do you know the racer will be back up there?" Sakura asked as they started walking down the hallway.

"I just have a gut feeling," He answered, "Once I deal with the Phantom of Mt. Konoha, I'll deal with Naruto and the others."

Hinata told me that the majority of the street racers around here feared Sasuke because of his skills…..except for Naruto, Nikko, and a few others.

Plus a lot of the girls in the school completely adore him because of his good looks but seriously though, what kind of girl would like a guy who walks around acting all arrogant, condescending, and inferior?

Finally reaching my destination I casually walked into the classroom to see none other than Naruto Uzumaki and Nikko Akusa, talking to a few of their friends about the event that transpired in the gym.

The teacher didn't show up yet so I sat in the back off the classroom by myself and took out my iphone to listen to some music, I leaned back and listened to "Shining Down" by Lupe Fiasco and Matthew Santos.

**Much later…..**

**Ping's house; 4:00 p.m.**

"Ahh you're home," Dad said as he saw me walking through the front door, "So how was your first day as a high school seinor?"

"Eh it was alright." I simply answered as I threw the book bag on the floor and headed upstairs.

"Hold a minute Dee," my father said stopping me dead in my tracks, "Before you do anything, i need you to deliver a small package to a friend of mine who lives up the street, the house is sitting on the right side it'll have a red swirl symbol on the front door and the mailbox."

I gave a nod as I went downstairs into the garage; next to dad's Buick Grand National was a table that had a small box sitting on top of it with the words "To Minato Namikaze" written on the top of it.

Taking the small package off the table I open the lid out of curiosity just to see what was inside, turns out it was a turbocharger and a brand new one at that, it didn't have an aftermarket name on it or anything.

"_Dad must've made it himself." _I thought, putting the turbo back inside its rightful place before leaving.

Outside there were students still walking home from Konoha High School and those that were standing around were either waiting for the bus to show up or just chilling out.

After a few minutes of walking I made it to my destination once I saw the swirl symbol on the mailbox just like dad said, taken completely by surprise I saw Naruto standing outside in the driveway with two girls that were working on their vehicles.

The first girl had very long black hair, so long that it almost touched the ground it had a white ribbon tied near the end of it, she also had eyes that were colored black.

She was wearing a pale green tank top, green baggy camouflage pants, black Vans high top sneakers, and a green bandana that was tied around her head. She was working on a heavily tuned Nissan 350Z that had a very unique snake pattern paintjob, a wide body kit, a large spoiler, and chrome 18 inch rims. On the side of the car it had the words "Sliding Sexy" that was colored in pink. I saw this girl in my second block class earlier this morning.

The other girl had brown eyes and brown hair that was in two Chinese buns, she wore a white shirt that had a Chinese dragon on the front, red pants, and a pair of New Balance sneakers that were red and white. She was sitting in the driver seat of a 2009 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder that was colored red; it too had a wide body kit, a large spoiler, and black 19 inch rims. On the sides it had a vinyl of a dragon and it the words "Team Kyuubi" colored in red. This girl was in my third block class.

I walked over and gave a few knocks on the side of the R35 getting Naruto's attention, "Oh it's you, what are you doing here?" he asked getting out of the tuner.

"I got a package for Minato Namikaze?" I replied giving him the small box.

"My dad isn't here right now, but I'll be sure to give this to him, you must live close around here huh?"

"Yeah I live just down the street," I answered, staring at the vinyl on the side of the R35 GT-R, "This car is absolute badass; the vinyl of the nine tailed fox makes it look even cooler, how long have you had this ride?"

"Had this for a few months, I got a Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 on my birthday not so long ago, it's at my father's garage getting worked on." Naruto stated.

"That's what's up, you into street racing?"

"Yeah, we all are, we're mostly into drifting though. What about you?"

"Yeah same here, I've been drifting for about two years now." I answered.

Just then Naruto's cellphone started to ring, while he answered his phone I made my way over to the owner of the 350Z who was underneath the hood dealing with the engine, "This is a sweet paintjob here," I complimented, "You did this?"

"Nah, my boyfriend did," she answered as she stopped to take a break, "Matter of fact he's the one who helped me tune this car along with the help of Tenten over there."

"Say umm….Kin…is it?"

"Yeah, Kin Tsuchi."

"I saw Hinata with the same vinyl earlier, is Sliding Sexy some kind of crew?" I asked.

She gave a nod, "It's an all-girl crew, I'm the crew's third lieutenant and Hianta is the second lieutenant." She answered.

"And Team Kyuubi is a crew also?"

"Yeah, Naruto is the leader and Tenten is the team's personal mechanic."

Our conversation continued on for a good while as I got a chance to know all three street racers, _"Man these guys are real cool to hang around with." _I thought as I gave a smirk.

**Later that night…..**

**Ping's house; 8:00 p.m.**

"Man this has been a very good day." I said playing Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit on the Xbox 360.

My dad went out on another dad with his girlfriend leaving me with the house all to myself, not that I was gonna stay here and turn in for the night, I was planning on going out and probably cruise around Konoha.

Suddenly my cellphone started to vibrate on the table, I reached over and checked out my text messages, _"Yo what are you doing later on tonight?-Naruto."_

"_Nothing really, what's up?" _I continued playing the video game after I sent the text back to Naruto.

A few minutes later my phone started to vibrate again as another text message came, _"There's a party being held in Downtown Konoha, you want to tag along?"_

I nodded my head slightly as I sent back a text saying that I'll go, "Been a while since I was out partying, plus I'm not really in the mood for practicing on Mt. Konoha tonight." I said to myself.

I got up and cut the video game off and headed upstairs to change into a brand new pair of clothes, I put on a pair of blue Air Force Ones, black baggy Dickie pants, a blue DC t-shirt, and a black custom fitted cap that the word "Mazdaspeed" stitched in the front.

My cellphone started to ring this time as I got my car keys off the table and went downstairs, "Hey Dee, we're waiting outside bro." Naruto informed.

"Hang tight, I'm on my way." I replied as I hung up.

**With Naruto, Kin, and Tenten…**

"This party's gonna be off the hook!" I said with much anticipation in my voice, we were standing outside in front of Deangelo's house waiting for him.

"Yeah that is if Sasuke and his crew don't show up and ruin it." Kin remarked bitterly.

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen." Tenten said.

Suddenly we heard the sound of an engine revving from the garage, the garage door opened up slowly revealing an import tuner that was backing out onto the driveway.

We stood there in absolute shock once we got a better view of the vehicle, "N-no way…..it can't be," I stuttered, "The blue paintjob, the black rims, the license plate!"

"Ok guys' I'm…What?" Deangelo gave a confused look as he got out of the car.

"Y-you…you're the Phantom of Mt. Konoha!" Kin exclaimed.

Deangelo just stood there his face had a mixture of both confusion and surprise.

**Meanwhile…..**

**Downtown Konoha; 8:11 p.m.**

**With Nuchu…..**

"Wow the parking garage has never been THIS active before." I said walking through the thick crowd of people.

The party was located in an abandoned parking garage located near a large mall that has been shut down for years, the party is mostly held underground on the main floor, the parking garage itself has 20 levels and is extremely large and wide enough for racing.

There were racers from all over the city (and some from out of town) that came here tonight to either race or just show off their rides; I walked past a long line of import tuners, American muscle cars, and even Japanese muscle cars.

There was a giant section where people were dancing, the music that was being played in the background was "Racks" by a rapper named YC, amongst the group of dancers was my little brother Nikko Akusa who was busy doing a dance called the "Melbourne Shuffle."

I finally managed to make it over to my crew that were located just near the corner of the parking deck, the name of my crew was called the Society of Supras (also known as SOS), the reason we are called that is because most of the crew members drive Toyota Supras hence the name.

We're also called the Toyota Racing Disciples (TRD) by some of the other racers at times, standing next to my Toyota Supra were two people.

One of them was wearing a white tall t-shirt, black baggy pants, black colored Air Force Ones, and a white bandana tied around his head. He was half Haitian and half Japanese decent.

The other one was of Japanese descent, he wore some brown baggy Dickie pants, a brown button up shirt, brown colored Chuck Taylor shoes and a gold chain around his neck he also had black spiky hair and blue eyes.

They were Matoko Mashimoto and Andrew Isihkira, good friends of mine and lieutenants of SOS; all three of us started SOS about three years ago when we first arrived here. Since then we've made a name for ourselves much so that people wanted to join us, since then we have well over 20 members.

Next to my Toyota Supra was Andrew Ishikira's A70 Mark III Supra, it was colored white and had a TRD body kit it also had black 18 inch rims, carbon fiber hood, black tinted windows and a black spoiler, it had the TRD symbol on both sides as its vinyl.

Next to it was Matoko's Mark IV Supra, it was colored white and had a wide body kit from TRD; it had chrome 20 inch rims and white neon lights on the bottom, the windows were lightly tinted with a shade of black, it also had a very unique Hot wheels Acceleracer vinyl that I've never really seen before it had the word Teku (Which means "Tech" in Japanese) on the hood of the ride.

"Yo guys, where your younger brothers at?" I asked the two.

"They're not with Nikko?" Andrew asked.

I replied shaking my head.

"Well they're around here somewhere." Matoko said.

Suddenly we turned our attention toward a group of people that were coming our way, of all the people that would show up to the party, it had to be them…..it just had to be THEM.

"Oh no it's Sasuke, heads up." Andrew warned under his breath.

Sasuke wasn't alone either; Sakura was with him along with one of his best lieutenants who had white hair that had a blue tint to it and purple eyes, he was wearing a purple tank top, Evisu jeans that were colored grey, and a pair of Air Jordans that were colored grey and purple it was none other than Suigestu Hōzuki. Behind them was their crew known as Team Taka (Hawk).

Team Taka was started by Sasuke himself in order to take on and defeat another street racing crew that is led by his older brother, Sasuke started off with three lieutenants at first, but the third lieutenant left after an incident occurred.

I'm guessing the second lieutenant of Team Taka didn't show up tonight. Everyone in the area may be in "good terms" with Team Taka, but we had a personal grudge with Sasuke and his team, my brother and his team along with Naruto and his team all had a personal grudge with Team Taka.

Sasuke and I stared each other down both of frowning at one another, "I thought I told you losers that you're not welcome here." Sasuke stated.

"Oh you did?" I retorted sarcastically, "I must've not been paying too much attention when you said that."

"And who the fuck is you to say that we're not welcomed here?" Matoko added, "Last time we checked this is a PUBLIC parking garage, until we see some kind of paperwork that you own this place, we stayin' our asses' right here!"

At this point Suigestu along with a few other members of Team Taka started to crowd around in front of us, Andrew, Matoko, and I stood our ground as a handful of members from my crew started to clique up behind us, they were ready to tear Sasuke and his followers a new one.

A gallery of people looked on from a distance as a few pedestrians took out their camera phones, all of them knew that a fight was gonna break out and they wanted to record every last moment of it.

Emerging from the crowd was my little brother Nikko and a few of his friends; they came and stood by me and the others.

"Humph, looks like everyone is here," Suigetsu chuckled evilly as he showed his shark-like teeth, "Now you guys have two choices: you either leave willingly or we'll throw you guys out the hard way, it's your call."

**With Deangelo…..**

All this time…who would've thought that the so called "Phantom of Mt. Konoha" would turn out to be me, what makes it even more shocking is that the driver of the 370Z that I faced against last night was Sasuke himself.

One thing I can admit about that kid, his skills are very decent, but he's still got a long way to go.

Up ahead Naruto was leading the way to the location of the party, behind him was Kin and behind her was Tenten and I was last, we came to a stop in front of a toll booth.

A street racer (who was dressed as a security guard) opened the gate and managed to let us through, I drove into the parking deck expecting to see a huge crowd of people, but it was empty.

I reached over and took the walkie-talkie off the dashboard, "Yo Naruto, where is everybody?" I asked looking around, "I thought you said that the party's was being held here?"

"It is, the party is located underground on the main level." Naruto answered.

I glanced up at a sign that was hanging above the ceiling and noticed we were on the 11th level, as we made our decent I could hear the sound of music blaring and tires screeching, when we made it to the 8th level there were a handful of people hanging around showing off their rides.

The look on some of the people's faces when they saw me pass by was absolutely priceless.

**With Nuchu…..**

Just when things were about to reach the boiling point a street racer came rushing through the crowd, "GUYS, HE'S HERE!" he yelled as he finally made it to where Sasuke and everyone else was at.

Everyone disengaged from combat and fight mode at this point.

"Who's here?" Sasuke said as he took his attention away from me and the others.

"The Phantom of Mt. Konoha, he's coming down, and Naruto, Kin, and Tenten are with him." He answered.

Everyone at this point murmured in shock and excitement, me, my lieutenants, and my brother were surprised ourselves.

"How in the hell they managed to find the driver?" Nikko said.

"Who knows?" I replied shrugging my shoulders, "One thing's for sure; we'll finally get a chance to meet the driver."

Suddenly Naruto, Kin, and Tenten made it around the last turn and behind them was the blue FC, it was here…the Phantom of Mt. Konoha was here.

A large crowd of people gathered around as Naruto, Kin, and Tenten emerged from their vehicles, Sasuke along with everybody else were extremely eager to see who the drive of the FC was.

Suddenly the driver side door slowly opened and emerging from the vehicle was the person who I met in the lunchroom at school earlier, "Unbelievable…it's Deangelo!" I said.

**AN: man I've never written a chapter this long, anyway here's a little bio on my OC.**

**Name: **Deangelo Manson.

**Nickname(s): **Dee, Deelow, Silent Dee.

**Age: **18.

**Race: **African American.

**Height: **5' 11"

**Weight: **167.

**Appearance: **Tall, medium build, has a teardrop tattoo underneath his right eye, keeps his hair constantly cut, known for wearing baggy clothes, has a scar on the left side of his face (similar to that of Tony Montana).

**Birthdate: **March 2nd.

**Hometown: **Birmingham, AL.

**Personality: **Quiet, laid back, calm (depending on the situation), honest, extremely loyal.

**Hobbies: **Street racing, playing video games, playing basketball, working on his car.

**Likes: **Hanging out with people, his FC3S, flirting with girls (sometimes), partying, relaxing, practicing on drifting.

**Dislikes: **Arrogance, people who are judgmental and act inferior, cheaters, fighting (but will fight at the drop of a dime if someone threatens him, his friends, or family members).

**Now here's a little bio on Nikko Akusa and Nuchu Akusa, along with Nuchu Askusa's friends, these OC's belong to a fanfic writer (and a good buddy of mine) name Sha Hall.**

**Name: **Nikko Akusa.

**Nickname(s): **Brooklyn ass Nikko, Nikky-Kun (called by his girlfriend), Ko-Ko-Kun (called by his girlfriend again).

**Age: **17

**Race: **Half black and half Japanese.

**Birthdate**: July 28th.

**Appearance: **His hair is in cornrows, skinny but muscular, has numerous of tattoos, wears baggy clothes.

**Height: **5' 10"

**Hometown: **Newark, NJ.

**Personality: **Hyperactive (at times), laid back, loyal, protective of family and loved ones.

**Hobbies: **BMX, street racing, playing video games, parkour, dancing (mostly practicing the Melbourne Shuffle along with other moves), playing basketball, dirt biking.

**Likes: **Pulling pranks, hanging out with family and friends, spending time with his girlfriend, Nissan Skyline (GT-R's).

**Dislikes: **Anyone who hates import tuners and calls them "Ricers", American muscle cars, arrogant people, people who cheat in races, people messing up other folks cars.

**Name: **Nuchu Akusa.

**Age: **19.

**Race: **Half black, half Japanese.

**Birthdate**: June 19th.

**Hometown: **Newark, NJ.

**Personality: **Calm, easygoing, humorous, serious (when the situation calls for it).

**Appearance: **His hair is in cornrows just like his young brother, tall, muscular built, known for wearing Supra shoes and other shoes such as DC, has a few tattoos, brown eyes.

**Height: **6' 1"

**Weight: **140.

**Hobbies: **Skateboarding, BMX, street racing.

**Likes: **His Toyota Supra, teaching younger street racers how to drift (mostly his brothers), being with family and friends.

**Dislikes: **The police (same goes for everyone else), heavy traffic at night.

**Name: **Andrew Ishikira.

**Age: **19.

**Race: **Japanese.

**Hometown: **Newark, NJ.

**Birthdate: **August 17th.

**Personality: **Loyal, respectful, studious.

**Appearance: **Has spiky black hair, slim, blue eyes, wears baggy clothing most of the time.

**Weight: **139.

**Height: **6' 0"

**Hobbies: **Street racing, long boarding, playing video games.

**Likes: **A racer who gives it their all, different drifting challenges, Gymkhana.

**Dislikes: **Hypocrites, crude and overbearing people.

**Name: **Matoko Mashimoto.

**Nickname: **Toko.

**Age: **19.

**Race: **Half Haitian, half Japanese.

**Birthdate: **August 17th.

**Hometown: **Newark, NJ.

**Appearance: **Hair is colored black and is in dreadlocks, brown eyes, has a few tattoos, muscular build.

**Height: **5' 11"

**Weight: **140.

**Personality: **Easygoing, calm, likes to be the "Voice of Reason" guy.

**Hobbies: **Street racing, playing basketball and football, snowboarding, freebording.

**Likes: **Listening to any type of music (mostly reggae), sharing philosophies on street racing (and other things), hanging out at the Homebrew Café in Little New York.

**Dislikes: **Corrupted people, backstabbers, people who are abusive to others.

**That's pretty much it for now, there will be more information on my other OC's and Sha Hall's OC's I future chapters, see ya!**


	3. Tied

**I do not own Naruto….**

**Downtown Konoha; 8:55 p.m.**

**Parking garage…**

**With Deangelo…..**

"Are you crazy Deangelo!" Tenten shouted, "What you're doing is reckless and insane!"

Earlier Tenten noticed the left front wheel having a ridiculous amount of negative camber, so I explained to her about the suspension system, I managed to give her full detail of all that was wrong with the suspension and how I managed to doctor up on it last night.

I told her that in time the suspension will eventually break apart among other things, Tenten asked about me cancelling the race until I could get the FC properly fixed, but I told her that I wasn't gonna cancel it.

Needless to say Tenten didn't like that answer, elsewhere Nikko Akusa and his older brother (which by the way, I knew they were related) were on the fifteenth level setting up a cone which was going be the turning point, Sasuke wanted to have a regular battle, no time attacks, no sudden death matches.

The first person to make it back to the first level was declared the winner.

The atmosphere was filled with excitement as most of the spectators were rooting for Sasuke, there was a small group of people who were rooting for me as well, a few yards away Naruto and his girlfriend Hinata (who showed up around 8:35) were talking to Nuchu's lieutenants (both of which I got an opportunity to meet).

Earlier Matoko Mashimoto managed to fill me in about the parking garage and how the course was gonna be set up, he also gave me a few pieces of advice which will come in handy later on. Andrew Ishikira gave me a little bit of info on Sasuke and his driving techniques; he told me some of Sasuke's strong points and some of his weak points.

**Meanwhile with Sasuke….**

Right now I was leaning up against a wall with my arms crossed as I watched Deangelo closely, _"Tch, to think that I could be overtaken by a gaijin (outsider) and his outdated FC!" _I mentally raged, _"His skills…..he's on a level far different from the other racers I've defeated in the past, this guy has an aura, an aura that regular racers don't have. He has an aura that's similar…..to my older brother."_

Just thinking about the events that happened last night motivated me to beat Deangelo even more, I wanted to embarrass and demoralize him.

A sinister smile began to form on my face, _"Hmph, this time you're on my territory now, this parking garage is my own little back yard, you won't be able to pull off that little disappearing act here."_

Just then my train of thought was broken by Sakura who approached me, she had a concerned look on her face, "Sasuke-Kun, are you alright?" she asked.

I got off the wall before responding, "I'm good, is everything set? Has everyone cleared the course?"

Sakura answered with a small nod, I reached into my pants pocket and took out my car keys, "Good, let's get this race started." I said.

**With Deangelo…**

*VROOOM*

*VROOOOOM*

The rotary engine came to life as I closed the drive side door, after a very brief conversation with Naruto and the others I headed to the starting line, Sasuke was already there and ready.

An extremely large and shocked gallery looks on as the race was about to begin, Sakura quickly came up to the front once I was lined up next to the 370Z, "Ok I'm starting the countdown!" she shouted as she raised her left hand.

Underneath the driver seat I reached for a pair of blue fingerless racing gloves and quickly putted them on, "Five, four, three, two, one….GO!" Sakura shouted as she gave Sasuke and I the signal to go.

I took the FC out of neutral and went into first gear as I pressed my foot down on the accelerator, the back tires spun simultaneously as me and Sasuke left the starting line, the onlookers cheered wildly as we sped down the straightaway side by side.

Rapidly approaching the first corner Sasuke quickly gained the lead at the last minute, the black 370Z went drifting around the corner on the inside lane, I was right behind him as I did a heel-and-toe downshift.

Seeing as Sasuke has taken the lead, I should follow the advice that Matoko gave me, though I am a little worried that this advice will probably get my FC damaged.

**Meanwhile back with Sakura…**

The sound of engines revving and tires screeching were beginning to fade away as Sasuke and his opponent continued to make their ascension to the fifteenth level, _"The look that Sasuke had," _I thought, _"The last time Sasuke had that look, he was facing against his older brother, something tells me that the driver of the FC must be extremely skilled."_

Suigetsu walked up and placed his hand on my right shoulder, "Come on Sakura, we can listen in on the walkie-talkie." He said.

Heading over to a small group of people I had one last thought, _"Good luck Sasuke, we're rooting for you."_

**With Naruto…**

Me, Hinata, Kin, and a few other racers were closely listening in on the walkie-talkie as some of the onlooker gave full detail of the race, so far Deangelo was in second place and tailing Sasuke closely, probably trying to put pressure on him.

Out of the corner of my right eye I caught glimpse of Tenten who was sitting on the hood of her Eclipse shaking her head, I walked out of the group and headed over to Tenten.

"Hey, how come you're not over there with us?" I asked her, "What's wrong?"

"It's Deangelo, what he's doing is completely reckless." she answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier I noticed the left front wheel of the FC was leaning inward, turn to find out the suspension system is on the verge of breaking."

I was quite shocked to hear that, "Surely Deangelo knows this right?" I asked.

Tenten gave a nod, "He knows, I told him to back out of the race so he could get the suspension properly worked on but he didn't want to."

That's not good, that's not good at all, what Deangelo doesn't realize is that this parking deck has numerous of potholes and ridiculously sharp turns.

This parking deck also has a lot of speed bumps but we managed to get most of them up (seeing as this place hasn't been used in the last ten years or so).

**With Sasuke…**

My opponent and I were racing on the tenth level and right now I was starting to regret taking the lead, with Deangelo behind me, he can study thee abilities of both me and my 370Z.

By now he's probably conjured up some kind of plan to pass me, I need to stay alert and be prepared.

It's unbelievably shocking that Deangelo has been able to keep up with me, he shouldn't even be in my rearview mirror at all, my 370Z is pushing out over 400 horses, _"There's no way you should be able to keep, why are you still there!"_

I pressed my foot on the brake as I approached another corner, I quickly yanked the handbrake as the back tires locked up for a mere second, I turned the steering wheel all the way to the left drifting around the sharp turn at a quick and aggressive pace.

**With Deangelo…**

"_Sasuke's steering is starting to get aggressive, he's trying everything in his power to pull away, I can tell that the pressure is getting to him." _I thought.

Since the race started not one time have I tried to overtake him, by now Sasuke has probably picked up on that.

So far I've studied Sasuke's movements and his techniques, when he drifts around a corner he turns the wheel as little as possible, going around the corners at constant speed.

Copying this move is the sole reason why I haven't been left eating the 370Z's exhaust fumes, I am quite amazed at the teen's skill, it's shocking at the very least.

Coming around the corner Sasuke and I were now racing on the fourteenth level and both of us were giving it our all, the spectators continued to look on in shock as the two of us sped by, "The turning point is coming up soon, I have to be ready." I muttered.

**At the turning point…**

**With Nuchu and Nikko…**

"They're coming, I can hear them!" Nikko said as he communicated with Naruto and the others through a walkie-talkie.

The sounds coming from the fourteenth level were starting to grow louder and louder, most of the spectators had their cameras ready.

"Hey aniki (big brother), do you think Deangelo can really beat Sasuke?" Nikko asked.

"To be honest I don't know, I mean he defeated Sasuke last night, but Sasuke himself isn't gonna take another defeat like that again especially here." I answered.

"Yeah he'll probably cheat again like he did last time with us."

If it was the old Sasuke then yeah, but ever since that day Sasuke lost to his older brother he's been practicing and training nonstop, his attitude towards racing started to change drastically. At first he thought it was just some silly little game, now he's a lot more serious and his skills are a lot more better, of course his skills have made him quite arrogant but at least he not the type of person who is all talk and no walk anymore (granite I still think he's a douche however).

Both Deangelo and Sasuke came around the corner at abnormal speeds, the crowd was going crazy as the majority of which cheered for Sasuke, Deangelo was right on the 370Z's tail.

Both racers sped down the straightaway rapidly approaching the pylon turn, suddenly the royal blue FC immediately swerved to the left which caught everyone by absolute surprise, the RX-7 sped up right beside the 370Z.

"Oh Shit, they're going in fast side by side!" Nikko shouted.

Both vehicles flew by us at dangerous speeds; the drivers slammed their brakes simultaneously and went drifting around the cone going opposite directions, the FC turned right and the 370Z turned left.

Everyone held their breath, some averted their eyes in fear that the two of them were gonna crash head-on, that is until Sasuke turn the steering wheel even more in order to avoid this from happening, Sasuke managed to go around FC3S neatly.

Deangelo was the first to leave the pylon turn, with Sasuke lagging behind, the whole crowd was left speechless at what they just witnessed.

A smile began to form on my face, _"Well I'll be damned, Deangelo attacked at the exact moment when turning around the turning point, Matoko must've showed him that move on his video camera." _

What's even more shocking is that Deangelo did it without losing his cool, "Nikko, Nikko, us what happened!" Naruto shouted through the walkie-talkie.

"D-dude….Deangelo managed to overtake Sasuke, they're coming back down!" Nikko responded excitedly.

On the other side of the parking garage I noticed a few of Sasuke's teammates heading to the old freight elevator.

**Meanwhile back on the first level…**

**With Matoko….**

I could see the look on Sakura and the other teammates faces, it was the look of both shock and confusion, Naruto and the others had their hopes high and they had faith that Deangelo will win.

I let out a small chuckle, _"Seems like my little advice worked, you did well Deangelo, but the rest is up to you my friend. Steel yourself Deangelo, now that you're in the lead and heading back down to the first level, Sasuke will start to get serious."_

Coming from the elevator was a few of Sasuke's crew members; they rushed to Sakura and Suigestu.

I casually eased over to the other side of the parking garage to try to eavesdrop on the conversation; I stood amongst a group of spectators as I listened in on the conversation.

"N-no way, you gotta be kidding!" Sakura shouted in disbelief, as her and Suigestu viewed what the crew members recorded on the video camera.

"That sent chills down my spine, that dude is fuckin' crazy," Suigestu said, "Going in the turn at the same time, if Sasuke didn't pull back, they would've had a head-on collision."

"_Even though it looked like they came in the turn at the same time," _I thought, _"Deangelo started the spin turn about one seconds earlier, thus the line privilege was taken by the other driver. Sasuke pretty much went around Deangelo's car with shortest time loss possible."_

**With Deangelo…**

*SCREEEEECH*

*VROOOM*

Sasuke and I were pulling off some serious balls-to-walls drifting as we continued making our way back down to the first level, I could tell that Sasuke wasn't playing around anymore, his driving style changed since we left the turning point.

Both of us were pushing our vehicles to the absolute limit and unfortunately for me, all the hard and aggressive drifting was taking a severe toll on the suspension, _"Come on not now, just hold in there a tad bit longer."_

The more I continued to drift the more difficult the steering was starting to get, but I continued on, I was trying to prevent Sasuke from passing me by any means necessary.

I was blocking Sasuke with the rear of my FC, this course was extremely narrow as it is, so if I blocked the road with the rear of my car it would take up space and become a sufficient blocking.

Basically I was using my ride as a barricade, spreading the entire width of the road; it's effective in containing Sasuke's movements.

All this drifting no doubt was starting to put unimaginable amount of stress on the tires, but of course I shoved the thought to the side, I was pretty much throwing all types of caution to the wind.

Finally we made it to the third level, "Alright, it's do or die time, come on FC don't fail me now!" I shouted pressing my down on the gas pedal.

Sasuke was struggling and most of the spectators knew it, Sasuke himself knew that he was running out of time and he had to pull something off real quick, he had to turn the tables somehow.

I quickly pulled up the hand brake for a second and released it, my right foot was working the brake and feathering the gas pedal while my left foot pushed in and got off the clutch, Sasuke was trying to pass me from the inside but it was no use.

Now we were on the second level and at this point I was sweating bullets, my heart was pounding so hard I thought that it was gonna come flying out of my chest, my right hand was on the gear shift while my left was tightly gripping the steering wheel to the point it was painful.

We sped down the straight at breakneck speeds our instincts had completely overtaken us, even though I was sweating and my heart was pounding for some reason I was calm, Sasuke and I were unleashing skills that would've made Keiichi Tsuchiya jealous.

As we approached the final and last turn the 370Z swerved to the left, _"Is he really serious?"_ I thought looking in the rearview, _"Trying to pass me from the outside is futile."_

I held the inside as I started to drift suddenly when I looked up in the rearview mirror again the 370Z was gone, "What the hell?" I shouted.

I looked in the side mirror to see if he was in the outside lane but he wasn't, I slowly turned my head to the right to see the 370Z right beside me, _"No way, how did he!"_

Then I thought about what happened last night and how I managed to overtake him, _"He feinted to the outside then changed his line by breaking all out, that son of a bitch copied my move!"_

At this point there was nothing I could do, I was unable to block off the line, and suddenly I found myself in a race of sheer horsepower.

Side-by-side we exit the last corner, the whole crowd watched as me and Sasuke sped down the straight like two bats out of the fiery pits of hell, I quickly put the FC in fourth gear and floored the accelerator.

The finish line was closing in fast, "Come on FC, come on baby we can do this!" I shouted out.

Suddenly I saw something through the front windshield; it was a speed bump, located in front of the finish line. The speed bump wasn't all that big but I already knew that it would probably do damage to my car nonetheless, my foot did not let up from the gas pedal at all.

Neck and neck, side by side, Sasuke and I hit the speed bump and went airborne for about a few seconds.

As soon as I landed a very loud and disturbing noise came from my FC, it was the suspension; it completely broke apart once I hit the ground.

"Oh Shit!" I shouted as I swerved and spun out, the onlookers scrambled and took cover, Sasuke managed to move out of the way in order to avoid getting hit.

Miraculously I managed to reach for the handbrake in time before I crashed into one of the parked vehicles; I sat back and let out a huge sigh, "Damn that was close."

Naruto, Tenten, and a few handful of people rushed over to check up on me, "Deangelo, are you alright!" Naruto asked.

"Yeah….I'm good." I answered.

**Later that night…..**

**Sarutobi Boulevard…**

**Outside Ping's house; 9:45 p.m.**

**With Deangelo….**

I just stood there in the front yard watching the tow truck back up into the driveway, I looked at the now broken FC3S that was on the back of the truck, seeing the severity of the damage.

The whole left wheel was broken off, the shock and the control arm was destroyed, a portion of the front bumper was torn off due to the impact of the landing and much more.

I took my eyes off the blue import tuner for a moment and focused my attention to a car that was parked on the left side of the road near my dad's mailbox; the vehicle was a green 2009 or 2010 BMW 740 LI.

"That car probably belongs to dad's girlfriend." I murmured.

The tow trucker took the chains from underneath and unhooked the FC once he finished lowering it in front of the garage, the truck driver himself was a fairly tall and fair skinned man who had bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair, he was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jean pants, and white new balance sneakers.

The truck driver's name was Minato Namikaze: Naruto's father, both Naruto and his dad look just alike it's almost frightening.

Minato owned both a tow trucking company and an in–house tuning garage he started a few years back, he and my father are good friends and business partners, I would ask Minato if he could fix my FC for free but I know for certain that's not gonna happen.

"Thanks for helping me out Minato-San, I appreciate it." I said shaking his hand.

"Anytime Deangelo." He replied with a smile, eventually he got back inside of his truck and left.

With the press of a button I opened the garage door and walked in, grabbing a large and dirty tarp from the corner of the garage I headed back outside and threw it over the FC, "This is all I can really do at this point," I said to myself, "After school I'll look around the city, try to find a salvage yard or something."

With that I headed back inside the garage closing the door shut behind me and headed upstairs, inside I was calm, even though my RX-7 is wrecked I was still calm.

Most (extreme) diehard street racers who had a passion for racing and cars, would be on the verge of a mental breakdown if something like this happened to them, I loved racing and I loved cars but in my opinion cars are nothing but machines and eventually machines will break over time.

I placed my car keys on a table as I walked into the dimly lit living room, in the kitchen area I noticed the refrigerator door was open and I could hear to sound of someone rummaging through it, "Yo dad," I called out, "Yo dad!"

The sound of rummaging stopped and the steel refrigerator door swung shut revealing who was behind it, my eyes were wide as dinner plates and my jaw literally hit the floor, it was Tsunade who was wearing one of my father's long football jerseys that almost covered the black colored short-shorts she had on, and her hair wasn't in two loose ponytails anymore.

Tsunade looked a lot younger and sexier than the clothes she had on at school, I felt my face heat up as I started stammering in the worse way, "Tsu-Tsu-Tsunade-San!"

Before Tsunade could speak my father came walking downstairs wearing his robe, "Ah Deangelo, I thought that was you calling me," he said casually, as he turned his attention to the busty blonde for a minute, "Tsunade, baby, I forgot to tell you to bring the sake bottle."

This was too much for me; at that point I let out an exasperated sigh and fainted, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

**Tuesday, August 9****th****, 2011.**

**Konoha High School; 7:55 a.m.**

**With Deangelo….**

Walking through the parking lot I noticed Hinata's Sileighty sitting outside next to Sakura's Mazda RX-8, the Sileighty had a glossy lavender paintjob, fifteen inch rims (from Konig), a custom exhaust kit (from HKS), two bucket seats (From Recaro), a built-in roll cage, and a racing steering wheel (from sparco). The Sileighty didn't have a body kit, but I could tell that it had new aftermarket suspensions put on it because of the way it was sitting low to the ground.

The Mazda RX-8, seeing that it was a Mazdaspeed version, had the Mazdaspeed body kit, 18 inch rims (from Falken Wheel), dual rainbow tip mufflers (from Injen), a large carbon fiber spoiler, custom taillights, custom racing wheel, shift knob, and pedals (all of which are from Sparco).

The RX-8 had a vinyl of cherry blossoms on both side of the vehicle, along with the words "Team Taka" written in black on the driver side door.

I walked through the front entrance of the school and headed to my locker to get my books out, suddenly I looked up and saw Tsunade walking out of one of the classrooms, "Deangelo," she said as she noticed me, "Can you come with me to my office?"

I knew what it was about, but I decided that talking out here in the hallways would be inappropriate, "Sure Tsunade-San." I replied.

Tsunade and I walked into the main office and saw Hinata who was busy stacking up some files, "Hey Hinata." I said waving at her.

"Good morning Deangelo-San." She responded with a smile on her face.

At the other end of the hallway Sakura was restocking one of the closets with school supplies, she managed to catch a quick glimpse of me as Tsunade and I walked into the office.

Tsunade closed the door shut behind her, I sat down in a seat located in front of her desk, Tsunade sat down and cleared her throat before speaking.

"Deangelo…about last night-"

"Don't worry about it, I was a little shocked," I stated; completely cutting her off, "I know what you're about to ask me, and for the record, I don't have a problem with you going out with my father."

Tsunade was quite surprised to hear that, "Really? Are you sure? I've spent most of the morning thinking about what to say."

"I'm sure Tsunade-San, you and my dad are grown adults," I continued, "My father, do you love him? Does he make you happy?"

"Yes I love your father, he makes me happy, and he makes me feel so special." She answered with confidence in her voice.

"Then it would be wrong and downright selfish of me to sit up here and take that happiness away from you."

Tsunade smiled, "Calm, laid-back, and mature," she said as we got out of our seats, "You're just like Ping-Kun and you look just like him too."

"I get that a lot." I chuckled as Tsunade escorted me to the door.

"Oh and Deangelo, one more thing: outside of school just call me Tsunade, I'm not THAT old."

"Yes ma'am."

**The Gymnasium; 11:35 a.m.**

**With Deangelo….**

I was in the boy's locker room putting on a pair of old sneakers when Naruto came to me with a little bit of news, "Hey Deangelo, did you hear?" he asked with much enthusiasm in his voice.

"Hear about what?" I simply asked tying my shoes up.

"Sasuke is moving!"

That immediately got my full attention, "Moving? What for?"

"His father is getting transferred to a police precinct in Otogakure, you could say it's sort of like a promotion or something, don't really know the exact full details though."

"_So that's why he didn't show up in second block."_ I thought.

"It's gonna be peaceful around here with Sasuke gone." Naruto added as he began to walk out of the locker room.

"Yeah but some of his crew members are still here," I said, "What about them? Aren't you worried?"

"Those posers? Nah."

Naruto headed back out into the gymnasium, _"Hmm, I don't know much about Sasuke, but I do know that he doesn't want to leave here knowing that he's tied with me." _I thought as I went into the bathroom.

Then again, Sasuke could ask his lieutenants or even his girlfriend to face off against me and break the tie, "Nah, I don't think Sasuke would do that." I thought out loud, as I washed my hands.

Just then I heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing behind me, the sound of footsteps echoed off the concrete walls as the person walked towards the area where I was drying my hands, "Hey, are you Deangelo Manson?" a voice said.

Looking up in the mirror, there was a boy standing behind me who had very thick eyebrows and black colored eyes. His hair was black and had a bowl-cut style, he was wearing a green t-shirt that had a picture of Bruce Lee on the front, green basketball shorts, and black mid-top sneakers.

"Yeah that's me," I responded, still looking at him in the mirror, "You are?"

"My name is Rock Lee, I am a member of Team Kyuubi, and I am here to challenge you into a race."

I turned around and placed my hands in my pockets, "Well my friend, under normal circumstances I would accept your challenge, but my car is wrecked." I stated.

Lee's eyebrows went up at that statement, "How long will it take to get it repaired?" he asked.

"I don't know, but once I get the FC fixed, I'll let you know."

Lee gave a nod as he left out of the bathroom, _"Wow, now I got people challenging me to race them." _I thought.

Most of the day I was pretty much the talk of the school, I was liked and respected by some, disliked by others (mostly by the Sasuke fangirls and members of Team Taka).

Deep down I have a feeling that Lee won't be the only person that'll want to challenge me into a race.

**Later…..**

**Sarutobi Boulveard; 4:00 p.m.**

**With Shaun Taylor (AKA Ping)…**

I stood there shaking my head at the wrecked RX-7, _"I don't know why Deangelo doesn't just go on ahead and throw this car in the scrapyard, the thing is a piece of crap anyway."_ I thought as I threw the tarp back over the two door.

All this passion for drifting mostly stemmed from watching _Initial D _and _The Fast and the furious: Tokyo Drift_, at one time he used to be into American Muscle cars, but thanks to his little buddies back home in Birmingham all that's different now.

"Ping-San!" a voice called out from a short distance.

Coming down the sidewalk was Naruto and a few of his friends that he regularly chills with, "Sup Naruto, what brings you and your friends down here?" I asked.

"Is Deangelo home?" Nikko asked.

I shook my head and replied, "Deangelo went to the shopping center downtown, I don't know what time he's coming back. Why do you ask?"

**Meanwhile….**

**Konoha Shopping Mall…..**

**Downtown Konoha…**

**With Deangelo….**

I sighed in disappointment as I left out of shopping mall, the mall had an auto repair shop around the back, but unfortunately they didn't specialize in steering and suspension.

"Well I guess it's time to check out the local salvage yard, that is if I can find it first." I thought out loud walking through the parking lot.

Suddenly my train of though was broken by the sound of a loud crash followed by the sound of someone crying out in pain, just a few yards away to my left was a woman leaning against her Lincoln Navigator, she was holding her right wrist which was covered with a solid black brace.

The woman had long black hair and black eyes, she wore a dark purple blouse, a red-plum skirt, and red sandals.

I rushed over to help her out; those boxes that were lying outside on the pavement looked heavy, I could tell by the look on her face that she was in pain.

"Are you alright?" I asked, as I checked on her.

She shook her head, "M-my wrist, I can't-Ahh!" She tried to move her right hand but it only made the pain worse.

"I'll load up the SUV, just tell me where to put some of this stuff." I said walking around the back of the Navigator.

She nod in agreement and stood back as I began lifting up heavy boxes and a little bit of furniture, after fifteen minutes I managed to put the last box in the backseat of the SUV.

"Thank you so much." The woman said.

"No problem," I replied, looking at her wrist, "Is your wrist still in pain? Will you be able to drive back home?"

She tried to move her right hand a little but couldn't, the pain was too much still, I asked her could she call somebody to help come down here and help drive the car for her.

The woman shook her head, "Unfortunately no, my husband is at work and my sons are not at home." She answered.

"Well…..I know I'm just a mere stranger, but if you want, I can drive the truck for you." I insisted.

The woman was hesitant at first, mostly because she was wondering how I was gonna get back home, but I told her that I could catch a bus home.

Of course she was against that, but it was fair enough, she gave me the keys once we got into the vehicle.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself, my name is Deangelo Manson." I said, cutting the Navigator on.

"My name is Mikoto, Mikoto Uchiha." She replied.

My eyebrows shot up quickly in surprise at the last name, "You wouldn't happen to be related to a Sasuke Uchiha by any chance huh?"

She nodded at the question, "Sasuke is my youngest son." She answered, "You must go to Konoha High School?"

"Yes ma'am, I got transferred here from the USA, I'm living with my father on Sarutobi Boulevard, just a few blocks away from the school." I stated.

"Oh really? I live on Sarutobi Boulevard as well, but I live a little bit further away from the school."

**Sarutobi Boulevard…**

**The Uchiha Residence; 7:00 p.m.**

**With Deangelo and Mikoto….**

Mikoto was busy putting and ice pack on her wrist while I helped move some furniture and boxes around the house, the house itself was a little bigger and fancier than my father's home, most of the rooms were empty due to them preparing to move to Otogakure.

Walking down the hall I looked at all the golden plaques that Sasuke's father had received while with the Konoha Police Force, continuing further down there was an extremely large trophy sitting behind a glass window.

Next to the trophy was a picture of a man standing next to a heavily modified Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X, he had dark grey eyes, black hair that hung near his cheeks, he was wearing a black t-shirt that had the words "Ralliart" printed in the front, black baggy jeans, and grey Air Jordans.

"_So this is Itachi Uchiha."_ I thought.

Earlier Hinata and the others were telling me about Sasuke's older brother, Itachi was the leader of a local street racing crew called the Akatsuki, most of the crew members drove in AWD vehicles (Nissan Skyline GT-R's, Subaru's, Mitsubishi's, etc.)

Apparently Sasuke and Itachi don't really see each other eye to eye, this pretty much stems from Sasuke being absolutely humiliated and defeated at the hands of Itachi in a race on Mt. Konoha.

Itachi is also a professional racer in the Formula Drift series and is undefeated on the streets of Konoha.

Further down the hallway I managed to come across Sasuke's bedroom, I twisted the doorknob and walked right inside.

I looked around the large room which was pretty neat, the walls were painted dark blue and consisted a Xbox 360, tons of DVD's and games, posters of different racers (Keiichi Tsuchiya, Ken Nomura, V Gittin Jr.), a medium size bed, and a few other things.

Next to the bed in the corner of the room were a few body kits and an exhaust kit, "Oh, it's those rainbow tips from HKS (side note: muffler kits that have the rainbow colors at the tip are the best to use in my opinion)." I muttered picking up one of the mufflers and looking at it.

Placing the muffler back down on the floor I noticed a photo sitting on a table, it showed Sasuke and a few of his friends all wearing Red Bull racecar jackets, seems like Team Taka is sponsored by these guys (sponsorship + money = new aftermarket car parts).

"What are you doing here?" said a voice that came from the doorway.

I quickly turn to see Sasuke standing there with a very stern and angry look on his face, I played it cool though, "I'm just helping your mother out, I'm sure she's told you what happened, has she?" I replied.

"Tch, whatever." Was all he said as he walked into the room and threw his book bag on the bed.

"Seeing as you're already here, I'll leave this room to you; probably don't want me touching anything in here." I added, as I put my hands in my pants pockets and departed from the room.

Just when I was about to reach the doorway Sasuke managed to stop me by calling my name, he stood there as the two of us started at each other eye to eye, "I heard rumors that Rock Lee of Team Kyuubi challenged you into a race." He commented.

"Yeah, I told him that we can race once I get my FC fixed." I said.

"Don't lose that bushy browed freak; beat the crap out of him."

I looked at Sasuke with absolute surprise written on my face, "You're actually rooting for me to win? Why?"

"Two reasons, one: Rock Lee drives a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution 6; I hate Evo's with a passion and two: I don't want anyone else to beat the opponent that I couldn't defeat and have tied with," He explained, "While I'm gone, don't you lose not one single race, the only person that's gonna beat you is me and me alone."

I gave him a single nod, "Understood, I guess I'll see you again once summer vacation hits next year huh? You want to have the tie breaker on Mt. Konoha?"

Sasuke smirked at the question, "You already know it."

Just then Mikoto came into the room carrying a soda, "Thirsty?" she asked with a warm smile.

"I'm good," I answered smiling back, "Sasuke says he'll deal with the room, so I'll be leaving."

Mikoto placed the soda can on Sasuke's desk before leaving, "Thanks for helping me out Deangelo, I really appreciate it." She said.

I looked back at Sasuke one last time before leaving the Uchiha residence; it was already dark once I was outside, the streets were pitch empty and the neighborhood itself was peaceful and quiet.

Around this time I would be out racing right now, probably practicing on Mt. Konoha, I let out a disappointed sigh as I continued walking down the sidewalk.

"_It's too late to try to find the salvage yard now; I guess I'll try again tomorrow."_

Up ahead I could see the garage door of Minato's house open, I could hear the sound of different tools being used, "Sounds like they're pretty busy." I muttered.

As I walked by I could see Naruto, Nikko, Kin, and Tenten working on a blue colored vehicle, _"Hold on a minute," _I thought as I came to a stop and took a few steps back, I looked at the blue vehicle that was in the garage again, _"What the hell! That's my car!"_

I quickly rushed into the garage just to see what Naruto and the others were doing, everyone came to a complete stop as I looked at what they were doing to my FC.

Sitting on the floor next to the FC was the old suspension system, "What the…" I said with both confusion and shock on my face, "You guys are….fixing on my car?"


End file.
